She's a Genius
by luvtheheaven
Summary: The gang of six (Stiles, Scott, Isaac, Malia, Lydia, and Kira) go to their senior prom.(Isaac never left town after Allison's death.) Written for the Teen Wolf Rare Pair Exchange, as a gift for lauraelas. Brief mentions of Allison, plus various shippy things surrounding Malia/Kira, Kira/Lydia,& Isaac/Scott. (Yes, femslash & slash. Past het.) Liam, Sheriff, Melissa, etc also appear.


_**Author's Note: **_

_Special thanks to Kitty August for being my beta for this story, especially since she had to do it on such short notice. ;) She was truly a lifesaver. The fic is so much better thanks to her help. **It is a completed oneshot.**  
_

_lauraelas, I really hope you like this story. I tried my best to take your Prom prompt, along with your ship preferences, and run with it, adding in what felt right to me. I hope I didn't add in something you hate. I tried my best to respect what you didn't want, too, and for the rest where you didn't specify if you cared one way or the other, I had to guess and hope it'd be okay. I felt quite inspired to write this, actually, once I actually got around to sitting down and doing it. Thank you for the inspiring prompt! I'd also like to thank the exchange mods for pairing me up with you. You really do love so many things that I love too. _

_This fic was written after 4x12 aired and before season 5 started, so I used only what we actually "knew" about the characters as canon up through 4x12. This future fic will likely contradict canon once season 5 begins._

* * *

Liam smiled to himself in amusement from the passenger seat as Stiles drove them to the tux rental place. Stiles trusted the young but surprisingly fashionable Liam to help him out. He had seen the kid dress up for a Lacrosse Boosters Banquet not too long ago. Plus, Liam had a gay best friend which, Stiles assumed, must have improved his fashion sense over the years. Stiles was currently in the midst of a long, annoyed rant about needing to find a tux so last minute. It was the day before senior prom.

"…and they probably don't have any good tuxes left to rent, because everyone _else_ has a mom who made sure they rented theirs ages ago," Stiles said.

Liam felt a small pang of sympathy for his friend not having a mother. Liam didn't have his biological father in his life, but he'd never had to grieve him either, he'd just never known the man. And Liam did have a dad in his stepfather. He wished the sheriff could find someone like that to be a mother figure for his friend. Liam had not only been recruited for this current fashion emergency. With Scott and Stiles both begging him to help, he had also assisted the sheriff on dressing for his first ever date in about a decade. That was a few weeks ago and Liam had been sad when the woman, Cynthia, never called the sheriff back after that date.

Stiles ended his monologue, "The options were always gonna be limited. This is the _only_ place to get these things in the entire town."

The sign for the shop became visible, only a few hundred feet away.

"Oh no," Stiles said in a suddenly panicked tone.

"What?" Liam asked. Stiles was turning into the parking lot of the place now.

"What if they are completely out of tuxes? Scott will kill me if I don't get all dressed up and be his stag 'date' to the prom."

Liam laughed. "Scott would never kill you."

Stiles put the car into park and then turned to glare at his friend. "You werewolves always say that, but I'm still a weak little human, remember? You guys could kill me by freaking _accident _any one of these days."

Liam wasn't one-hundred percent sure if Stiles was being serious or not. A little nervously, because he didn't want to dwell on the idea of his werewolf side accidentally killing someone who had grown to be a close friend to him, he changed the subject.

"So Scott and Kira are both going to go to prom in the same limo still, even though they broke up last week? Won't that be awkward?"

Liam was, to be frank, surprised that Scott still wanted to go to the prom at all. He thought most boys only wanted to go if they had a date.

"Scott assures me that he and Kira parted amicably, because Kira's feelings for Lydia aren't something she could control. It's not like she cheated – she'd waited till she and Scott were _done_ before she got together with the beauty queen I obsessed over for years."

Liam wasn't sure he bought that. He was pretty sure he'd heard Scott's voice break when he was casually informing Liam of the break-up three days ago.

"Well," Liam said, as they both got out of the jeep and closed their car doors behind them, "I hope you guys enjoy your prom."

"I wasn't even planning on going," Stiles admitted, "but now that Scott says I have to, I am determined to make it awesome. Even if Malia will _also_ be in that same limo," he added bitterly.

Liam then remembered that a few months ago, Stiles and Malia had also broken up. Liam remembered the explanation being something about Malia wanting to move in with her biological father, and Stiles not understanding how the girl could willingly spend 'quality' time with a known murderous psychopath.

The bell chimed as they walked into the suit rental place. The only customer currently in the store happened to be none other than Scott's mother.

"Hey, Melissa," Stiles greeted her enthusiastically. Liam wondered when he had gotten on a first name basis with Mrs. McCall. She didn't react negatively to someone her son's age being so informal with her, though.

"Hey, Stiles," she warmly replied. In her arms was a garment bag, presumably with a tux for Scott inside. She began to head toward the exit. She turned back to add, "Have the night of your life at this dance, okay? Your prom only happens once." She left, the bell chiming once more.

The store employee – who may have been the owner of the place, Liam wasn't sure – walked from behind the counter toward the front of the rental store. "Are you boys both looking for tuxes for prom?" he asked.

Liam shook his head. "No, just him," he said, pointing at his friend. He was still too young. He'd have his own senior prom eventually.

Stiles nodded.

The older man nodded, gave Stiles a quick once over, and then began to apologize. "I'm sorry, but we only have one tux even close to your size that's still available for rental. If you want to purchase, that's a different story…"

"No, I need to rent it," Stiles interrupted.

_Who could afford to buy a tux?_ Liam wondered.

"Very well, then. It's a bit… colorful," the man explained vaguely, and then he walked back behind the counter. The tux he presented included a tie-dye vest, and Liam almost laughed out loud at how flamboyant the thing was.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't have a date," Liam said with a smirk. "At least it doesn't _matter_ that this would not be a good color coordination for _any_ dress."

Stiles scowled at him, before turning back to the man. "I'll take it."

* * *

In the local drug store, Malia scanned the signs above the aisles until she spotted the one that read 'Hair Accessories'. She turned a corner into it, running almost straight into the only Japanese-American girl she'd ever met.

"Kira!" Malia said in surprise, probably a little louder than she should have.

"Hey!" Kira replied. "You picking out hair combs for prom, too?"

Malia furrowed her brow in confusion. "I already have a hairbrush at home, why would I need a special one for prom?"

"No," Kira said with a slight chuckle, clearly amused by Malia's misinterpretation. Malia was unsure what she had misinterpreted, though, so Kira explained by pointing out the 'hair comb' accessories on the wall. Malia now saw all of the special comb-like things that would stick in a girl's hair and had little sparkly flowers or butterflies on the ends. They all looked a little too cheap, compared to the amount Malia had convinced her newly reacquainted father to spend on her dress. The jewels looked fake, the butterflies looked juvenile… but Kira picked out the loveliest one, the one that looked like it could be real diamonds, even though it wasn't, and placed it into her own little shopping basket.

"What are you here for, then?" Kira asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. Peter said I'd probably want to put some kind of 'accessory 'in my hair, and suggested the drug store." Malia still called him Peter. It wasn't like he'd ever actually replace the "dad" she remembered from her childhood.

Kira looked at her friend thoughtfully, and then reached over toward some 'hair pins' that had small yellow flowers on them. "You said your dress was yellow, right?"

"Well, yellow and black," Malia clarified.

Kira nodded. "Then I think these will be lovely." She handed the package over. "What do you think?"

Malia had no idea. "Yeah, thanks," she replied, sure Kira must be correct. "And Derek said that he thinks his sister Laura left behind some jewelry, that I could um, inherit," she added.

"Cool," Kira said. "My mom is letting me wear a gorgeous necklace of hers, so I'm all set there too. And Lydia has the most amazing shoe collection! Her closet is full of them. She has these perfect, simple black heels that go perfectly with my green dress," Kira gushed.

Suddenly, Malia was not enjoying herself anymore. Kira bringing up Lydia in this way was not something Malia was ready for. Back when Kira was dating Scott, Malia had started to develop a small crush on her, but she had assumed nothing would ever be able to come of it, because clearly, Kira liked boys. Kira wasn't confused the way Malia was. Kira was obviously straight.

But then it had turned out that Kira was demisexual, a word Malia had certainly never heard before, and that Kira apparently could have feelings for either guys or girls, because suddenly she was telling everyone that she'd fallen really hard for Lydia, and Lydia had surprised everyone by saying she was actually bi, she'd just never met a lesbian or fellow bi girl before so she'd never acted on it, and then Malia was stuck wondering if maybe no one in their friend group was straight, because Malia certainly didn't feel like she was straight anymore. Stiles had taught Malia how to Google things back when they were dating, and now she was able to do a little research herself and she realized she might be bi too… or maybe pansexual. Pansexuality's definition felt the most right, to Malia, but right now she was still keeping that to herself. She wasn't sure what the point would be of 'coming out' when she was still trying to decide if that was even the correct label.

Malia's crush on Kira had grown exponentially since finding out that Kira and Lydia were suddenly dating. Knowing that Kira had the ability to love one girl in that way had Malia hoping that maybe Kira could one day love _her_ in that way, too. Besides, why wouldn't she have a crush on Kira? Kira was smart, and gorgeous, and so kind, and if they were a couple they would have some of that clumsy dorkiness and social awkwardness in common… yeah. Malia couldn't stop thinking about this girl. That dance in Mexico had been sexy-as-hell too and she was pretty sure Kira had been into it. They could have danced like that at the prom tomorrow, if only Kira had left Scott for _her_, instead of for _Lydia_.

Kira interrupted Malia's train of thought to say, "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, okay? In the limo?"

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," Malia replied. "Where are you going?"

"Ace Meet-Up thing. You know, I told you I've been to a few of these things already?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! Okay, then. I hope you have fun with your new asexual friends," Malia said sincerely.

Kira smiled. "I will. We're going to a restaurant I've been dying to try," she added as she began to walk toward the check-out.

Malia lingered back, looking at all the girly things in the aisle. Malia had never felt like that kind of girl, but prom was a time to try new things, right? She glanced down at the yellow flower hair pins in her hand. Kira had picked them out. She had no choice but to wear them now, right? She trusted Kira's opinion far too much, even if a part of her gut was liking this simple yellow headband in the corner. Maybe headbands were too casual for prom. Living in the wild all that time had meant Malia was particularly ill-prepared for this ultra-civilized and formal social ritual.

* * *

"Scott?" Melissa called out as she entered the house. "I got your tux."

Scott ran down the stairs from where he'd been in his bedroom and gently took it from her hands. "Thanks, Mom."

She smiled softly. "I hope it's okay that it's still got the deep green vest and tie," she slowly said. "It was too late to change it."

"Yeah, it's fine," Scott said as he pulled it out of the garment bag, admiring the expensive outfit he'd originally picked out specifically to match Kira's dress. "Don't worry. I'm fine," he assured her. He knew his recent break-up had everyone who cared about him, including his mother, overly concerned. Scott really did feel okay about it though. "I loved Kira, of course I did, but I… I just want her to be happy," he said softly, wondering why he didn't really feel that bad about the whole thing. It was probably the fact that his first girlfriend had broken up with him, and it had hurt so much, but then he'd learned that with time he truly did know how to be happy for the girl he loved. Even if that meant her moving on to be with someone else he cared about. And then with Allison's death… losing Kira to someone he already cared about, like Lydia, was _nothing_ in comparison. They hadn't broken up because of any betrayal or disagreements, it wasn't messy like Stiles and Malia's break up had been last year. No, it really was going to be okay. Scott, in his true alpha form, was feeling wise enough to look at the bigger picture, and to try to push any sadness he might feel aside, because… Prom was going to be great, and nothing was going to ruin it. He'd have good memories, regardless of the fact that slow dancing would likely no longer be a part of this particular memory. Besides, his slow dance with Allison at the Winter Formal was permanently in his memory. He had had that experience, and it was perfect. He didn't need a slow dance at his prom too. That wasn't necessary.

"Honey?" Melissa then asked, changing the subject as she followed Scott up the stairs, watching as he put the tux in his closet, keeping it safe until tomorrow.

"Yeah?"

"Is Isaac doing okay?" she asked, full of concern.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I know he hasn't dated anyone since…."

Scott nodded. There was no need to bring up her death in so many words.

"Maybe the dance is reminding him of all he missed out on?"

"Maybe," Scott said, realizing that his mom kind of had a point. Isaac had been over earlier to hang out and play video games. Isaac had seemed… distracted, and maybe a little sad. Maybe his mom had taken a moment to observe them while Scott was busy staring at the screen, and maybe she'd noticed it too. Scott realized that now that Isaac was living with Mr. Argent full time, that maybe he was a little too reminded of Allison all of the time. Being in that house maybe was not the best way for his friend to begin to finally move on.

"Well," Melissa continued, "just try to make sure you don't leave him all alone tomorrow night. Nobody likes to be a wallflower at that kind of event."

Scott nodded, agreeing. "I'll make sure he has a great time, I promise." Scott knew prom was the culmination of their high school years together, and high school had been such a wild ride for their gang. The fact that most of them got out alive was something to celebrate. This dance would be the perfect way to do it. Plus, since Scott did actually manage to pass all his classes this year, he was going to be graduating! No second chance – he only got the one prom.

* * *

After spending way too long reflecting on the yellow flower hair pins in her hand, and trying to pretend she hadn't felt any spark of electricity in her chest when Kira's fingers had quickly grazed her own, Malia left the aisle and headed toward the check-out herself. There was now a line, but Kira was already gone. Malia did, however, recognize the person in front of her.

"Hi," she greeted.

The sheriff turned around and recognized her. "Oh! Hey! Long time no see," the man said with a huge grin. Malia hadn't had too much reason to see the man ever since her break up with his son – luckily, the police hadn't been forced to be involved in her life much at all in that time. "You going to the prom?" he asked cheerfully.

"Yeah," she said. She lifted up the single item in her hand to show it to him. "Kira told me these will match my dress."

"Oh, that's great," he replied. "Did any nice boys ask you to go with them?"

Malia was annoyed with the question, but tried not to show it when she answered. "No."

"Aw, I'm sorry. Was there anyone you were hoping might ask you?"

Malia considered for a second, and then honestly answered, vaguely… "Well, yeah. There was this one person." Malia would never admit it was a girl, let alone specifically a girl she knew the sheriff had met at least once or twice.

"Why didn't you ask him?" Malia pretended he'd said 'her'. The person in front of the sheriff got called up to the counter to pay. They both stepped forward, remaining in a line formation.

"Well," she began nervously, "the person I like is kind of… taken, I guess."

"Oh, I get it," the sheriff replied. "I actually had the same problem when I went to my prom. Girl I asked out had a boyfriend, of course she did. I didn't even know it, so I asked her anyway, and _that_ was embarrassing."

Malia forced a small smile. "Yeah. That must've sucked."

He chuckled. "Yeah. You just hang in there, though. Going to prom without a date seems to be what more and more kids are doing these days."

"Thanks. Yeah. I know."

* * *

The next day, Isaac was the first one in the limo, since he was living with the man who was paying for it. Chris Argent was basically serving as Isaac's foster father now, and Mr. Argent told the gang that it was what Allison would've wanted, so no one felt like they could argue with him.

Scott got picked up next, and Scott was secretly pretty grateful, since he really couldn't afford to pay even one sixth of the price for a limousine. These things were expensive to rent on prom night, and the tux was already costing him all of his savings from his time working at the veterinarian's office.

Isaac smiled widely when Scott first got into limo. "You look amazing," he said warmly.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Scott replied, honestly feeling like his friend looked great. It was hard to look bad in a tux, but still.

When they got to Stiles' house, Scott burst out laughing. "That is the craziest vest I've ever seen go with a tux. Tie-dye? Really?"

"Shut up. It was the last one left in the store." Stiles was only pretending to be hurt by Scott's laughter, though. Even Isaac noticed the twitches at the corners of his lips that threatened to betray Stiles laughing at the whole situation.

Malia was next. The first girl. Her yellow and black dress was gorgeous and Stiles awkwardly let her know she 'looked great' because Scott and Isaac assured her that she really did look amazing.

Then, finally, it was time to pick up Lydia and Kira. Kira was already over at Lydia's house – they had gotten ready for prom together, with the help of Lydia's mother. The three of them were all standing on the front yard, Lydia's mother taking photos of the girls, Kira's arm draped around Lydia's waist intimately, in a way that made Malia's jealousy soar. Scott opened the door to the limo, ready to let their friends in.

"Do you guys have room in that limo for one more?" the middle-aged woman asked, jokingly.

Isaac admired how Scott kindly said, "Sure, I think the limo seats up to eight."

"No, no, I'm just kidding," Lydia's mother replied, dressed in a quite beautiful dress herself. "I'm a teacher chaperoning the dance, not a mother chaperoning your limo ride. You guys deserve your privacy. I know how to drive in heels," she added with a smile, gesturing down at her feet.

"Thanks, Mom," Lydia replied, and she kissed her mom on the cheek sweetly before letting Scott take her hand to help her up the step into the limo's seating area. The man driving them stayed in the front of the parked car, allowing the group their privacy.

Malia looked at Lydia. The girl was everything Malia was not. Great at math. And English. And with the girl of Malia's dreams. _Stop it,_ Malia scolded herself. "You look amazing," Malia complimented, politely but also honestly. Lydia was wearing a simple dress in a shade of lavender. Malia had gotten a better look of how the dress fit her body's shape personally when Lydia had been standing outside the limo, but here, sitting down, she still did look truly wonderful. Lydia also had her hair up in a do, which Malia had never seen on Lydia before.

"How long did it take to make your hair look like that?" Malia asked, a bit in awe.

"Oh, about an hour," she answered, as if that _wasn't_ an extraordinarily long time to spend on one's hair. Kira followed her girlfriend in, and Malia had to be careful not to gape at how beautiful she found her. The girl was wearing that gorgeous hair comb that Malia had seen her pick out, but she also had on her amazing green dress and now that Kira was in the car with the rest of them, closing the door behind her, Malia noticed some amazing, small black sequins framing the dress and making it sparkle, matching the sparkling faux-diamonds in her hair completely perfectly.

"I love your dress," Scott said softly, complimenting his ex-girlfriend.

Kira smiled, a little sadly. "Thanks."

Malia wondered if Kira missed him the way Scott clearly missed her. Malia looked over at Isaac, who seemed to be a little sad now too. He was shifting his gaze, slowly, from Scott to Kira, and then back to linger on Scott some more, seemingly lost in thought.

The car began moving toward the venue – a fancy hotel that was only a mile or so away from their high school. Stiles interrupted all of the pleasantries by revealing a flask he was planning to smuggle in. A wicked grin stretched across his face.

"I hope you all are prepared for me to spike the punch," he said proudly.

"Dude, you know that won't even affect most of us," Scott replied. "And you probably don't want to risk getting in trouble when Lydia's _mom_ is one of the chaperones."

Stiles shook his head, ignoring his friend's admonishment. "I'm gonna find a way to get away with it. _Some_ of us will be able to enjoy it," he said, glancing up toward where Lydia was fiddling with the corsage that Kira must have given her.

Malia stared at Kira, who was admiring her own.

Isaac found himself wishing he _could_ get drunk. He'd never gotten a chance to even taste the stuff before he'd chosen to take Derek up on his offer to turn him. But right now, being able to drink seemed like it would make the following few hours easier.

* * *

Half an hour later, Malia found herself asking Scott to dance. She had to shout it in order to be heard over the ridiculous volume of the music, but she was happy when he nodded vigorously and started walking in front of her. Their hands didn't need to touch for him to lead her toward a free spot on the dance floor. It was still a fast pop song, and it had been instantly clear to both Scott and Malia that this would be a strictly friend-dance. The idea of it being any more than that didn't even cross either of their minds – they simply weren't attracted to each other in that way. Malia wasn't even planning on touching the guy, and she hoped he had the same plan. They would just stand near each other as they moved to the rhythm of the music.

They did, and they had a great time for the duration of about 3 songs. Scott got lost in the excitement of showing off his moves to Malia, who was impressed. Malia let herself get lost in the music. Dancing was one of the few human things she was good at. She was even good at doing it with a partner, like when she'd done it with Kira in Mexico. She knew she was a great dancer. So she flaunted her sexiness, letting the black straps of her dress fall down onto the yellow top, knowing the dress was zipped tight enough that it wasn't going anywhere. She hoped someone there – not Scott, but someone else – would notice her shoulders and find them sexy, the way Stiles once had. She tried to let that hope be applied to anyone at the dance, someone new that might like her. But, as much as she tried to fight it, in the back of her mind what she _really_ wanted was for _Kira_ to look at her that way.

* * *

Stiles was busy occupying himself by the punch, and Isaac was being that wallflower that Melissa had predicted he'd be, observing as Stiles tried to surreptitiously get away with his stupid endeavor. _Why did Beacon Hills High School even do punch bowls at their proms?_ Isaac wondered. _Hadn't anyone on the faculty seen a classic teen film at any point in their lives?_ Isaac smiled a little. He _was_ amused by Stiles at this moment. But then the song changed to a slow one, and as that happened, he saw Scott, across the floor, stop dancing and leave Malia in order to walk over to Stiles, and Isaac found himself jealous of what those two had. Their friendship had predated Isaac meeting either one of them. Isaac actually had _feelings_ for Scott. But he knew Scott was straight. Isaac knew that. So the most he ever let himself hope for was that maybe he could, one day, be as close a friend to Scott as Stiles was. But deep down, Isaac knew that would never happen. He was stuck being just 'a' friend, while Stiles permanently had that spot as Scott's 'best' one.

Isaac then saw Scott look up toward him, and Isaac was a little surprised to be noticed. Scott started to approach him, and Isaac stood up a little straighter and smiled.

"Hey," he said warmly, hoping to convey a sense that he was totally fine, as if he had _not_ just been dwelling on all of his unrequited feelings for the boy who was now only a foot away.

"Hey," Scott replied. "Have you danced at all yet?" He sounded a bit concerned that Isaac might not be having any fun.

"A little," Isaac fibbed.

Scott didn't seem to buy it.

"It's a slow song now," Isaac said. "We came stag. The slow songs aren't for us."

"Okay, sure," Scott said. "So um… weren't you gonna ask a girl to come to this? What was her name? Lily?"

"Lyla," Isaac clarified. He had sort of intended to ask her out. He'd thought maybe it would have distracted him from his feelings for Scott. But he never got up the nerve to do it. He had worried that if she'd potentially said 'no', he would just feel even more depressed. It hadn't felt worth the risk.

"So did you ask her?"

"Yeah. She said no."

Scott scowled. "I'm a werewolf, remember? I can hear when you're lying. Your heartbeat's a dead giveaway."

Isaac was very embarrassed. He had forgotten that Scott was a living, breathing polygraph machine.

"Dude, just be honest with me. I won't judge you."

Isaac looked into his eyes. Scott was being so genuine, so amazing, so _everything_ that had made Isaac fall for him in the first place. _Maybe,_ Isaac thought, _I should just tell him everything. _They'd be graduating soon, and if he admitted the truth now, let it all out there, and was truly rejected once and for all, then he might just be able to actually move on by the time college started.

It would be like ripping off a Band-Aid, right? It couldn't be as bad as what he'd already survived. His dad had _literally_ tortured him. His mom and brother, and then his girlfriend, had all died. He would survive this, easily. What was he even so afraid of?

"What the hell," he muttered.

Scott looked at him intently, waiting for him to continue.

"I… I think I have a crush on… _you_," Isaac confessed.

* * *

Malia dipped the ladle into the punch bowl, and scooped some into her cup.

"Hey, I spent good money on that alcohol!" Stiles objected. "It's just gonna go to waste on you."

"Is it grain alcohol?" she asked, knowing that would be virtually tasteless. She then took a sip. "Um. I don't think so," she said, her mouth contorting at the bitterness.

"It was the cheapest vodka I could find," Stiles admitted.

"Of course," she replied. "So I guess you finally have that fake ID now that you always wanted?"

"Yeah," Stiles replied. It would probably always be a bit awkward between them.

Malia turned her attention to Lydia and Kira who were swaying back and forth, clearly in Malia's view. Kira's hands were on the small of Lydia's back, while Lydia's were draped over Kira's shoulders. Before long, the slow song came to its beautiful bridge, the guitar chords being joined by some piano notes, and Lydia pulled back an inch and looked deeply into Kira's eyes. They shared a soft, simple, chaste kiss on the dance floor, and Malia felt like she might cry.

Stiles helped keep her grounded by then saying, "Did you see the lesbian kiss too? Awesome."

Malia rolled her eyes. "They're not lesbians," she correctly softly.

"Whatever," Stiles said.

* * *

It would be an understatement to say that Scott was shocked by Isaac's confession. He had _not_ seen that coming. But the truth was Scott had a crush on Isaac too. It had never been enough to break up with Kira over, it wasn't like Kira's feelings for Lydia, but he'd felt… something for his friend. There was something special there, something intimate that he didn't usually feel toward boys. Scott was probably bi, but with a 95% girls, 5% boys bias, so he'd always thought he was simply straight. Isaac… was that five percent.

Isaac had started, "I know you're straight, I don't expect anything to happen, I just felt like the secret was eating me, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, ah I never should've said anythi-"

But Scott cut him off with a soft, gentle kiss. He added some tongue, and he embraced the feel of the other boy's lips on his own. Scott's hands remained at his side, and the kiss was simple, and fairly brief. The slow song ended, just as Scott pulled away from the kiss, a kiss that Isaac seemed to never want to let go of.

"What… just happened?" Isaac asked, wide-eyed. He seemed afraid to believe that he wasn't dreaming.

Scott smiled. A new fast song began to play, and he extended his hand. "Would you like to dance?" Scott asked, amusedly remembering the time he wrapped his arms around Danny at the Winter Formal, and how this wouldn't be his first time in a position where he was romantically dancing with a guy. This time, however, it would be real.

Isaac nodded, and slowly accepted Scott's touch.

"Do you want to slow dance?" Scott asked loudly over the music.

"But it's not a slow song."

"So what?" Scott asked with a laugh.

Isaac smiled and nodded, and they proceeded to begin to hold each other and sway, ignoring the music completely.

* * *

Kira and Lydia began to head-bang to the current song, and Malia decided she wanted to put on a brave face and join them. She realized, as she danced near them, that she was really glad that Lydia and Kira were both her friends. She would get over her feelings for Kira soon enough. She would be okay. She didn't need to keep obsessing over her crush.

"Hang on a sec," Lydia said, and then she ran off of the dance floor, and quickly slipped off her shoes, returning to dance barefoot with the other girls.

"That's a great idea," Malia commented, and then she proceeded to copy what Lydia had done. Kira kept dancing in the shoes she'd borrowed from Lydia's closet.

Malia found a way to enjoy the rest of the night, a night she would always remember as being full of friends and dancing and vodka-punch that didn't affect her at all, but made Lydia a bit loopy by the end of the night.

It wouldn't be until three years later, when they were all on summer break from three different colleges, that the girls would find themselves finally trying out a polyamorous relationship. It will have taken a while, but Malia would end up happier than she'd ever imagined she could be.

* * *

When Isaac began to feel a tiny bit self-conscious about slow-dancing to a fast-song, he leaned over and asked Scott a question.

"What do you say we request 'She's a Genius' by JET?" Isaac pulled back to gauge Scott's reaction.

"Allison's favorite song?" he asked, understanding coming over him. He smiled. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Isaac was relieved Scott felt that way. "What do you think she'd have thought about… us?" Isaac then asked with a nervous laugh.

Scott smiled widely. "Her two boyfriends deciding to date each other?"

Isaac felt butterflies at hearing Scott already considering them to be 'dating'.

"I think," Scott said, "that she'd have been thrilled."

* * *

_**The End.**_


End file.
